


Drunk on Rose Water

by thesirensong



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Other, my first time writing for fallout 4, this is a huge experimental fic but im proud of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Preston thinks about a lot of things when he should be keeping himself alert on patrol.That's fine, En has his back.
Relationships: Preston Garvey/Sole Survivor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Drunk on Rose Water

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing fallout 4 fic!!! hopefully not the last time either, i have so many ideas that i can work with and im not done with the game either!! (its weird to think my first fallout 4 fic is with preston and not nick, considering nick is my favorite companion)

Living in a wasteland was something Garvey never had to get used to, mostly because he’d been born into it. His whole life he’d been accustomed to the massive radiated bugs and animals that plagued the Commonwealth, had to get used to protecting himself and others from raiders and scavengers alike.

He had to get used to the concept of killing other living people though. Preston didn’t think he wanted to get to know a person who didn’t need to get used to _that_.

And then he met them. They’d come into Concord, shooting raiders with a pistol with accuracy and no mercy.

They’d been eager to help them get out of there, happy to help them get to Sanctuary, glad to help around the place with Sturges so they could get a proper settlement going.

They’d joined the minutemen with a grin, letting Preston join them on their adventures around the commonwealth, helping settlements feel safe giving support wherever they could.

It was pretty admirable, exactly how Preston imagined the minutemen _should_ be as he was growing up.

En was Preston’s ideal minuteman. They were his ideal everything, really. And they were looking for their kid.

How they managed to juggle the dedication to look for their son with helping the Commonwealth Preston didn’t know.

Not really sure he wanted to find out though. That seemed like a weight that was difficult to carry around.

“You’ve got your mind in the clouds again, Garvey?” En asked, scaring the shit out of Preston and pulling his attention from the starry sky, for once not covered by smog.

“I— Yeah. Probably not the smartest thing to do when I’m patrolling.”

En grinned at him, and his chest ached in a way he didn’t understand as he smiled back.

“No, definitely not. But it’s alright, I’ve got you’re back, yeah? Won’t let my first friend in this hellhole kick the bucket.”

Preston huffed, feeling the fondness he held for En swell in his heart.

“I still need to pay attention, you’re not the only one who can sneak their way around a deathclaw.”

“Pah,” they protested, waving him off and turning to look out at the river that surrounded sanctuary, “if anyone else can sneak like that we’d be fucked over.”

Preston didn’t resist the paranoid urge to scan the surrounding forest, paying as close attention to the darker shadows as he could.

“Hey,” En started, placing one of their calloused hands over one of his own, “don’t worry about that. I’ve got enough traps set up out there to slow down a super mutant scouting party. And you know I’m good with a gun, the settlers will be fine.”

Preston looked at them for a moment, only tearing his eyes away from their reassuring smile when he thought he heard something rustling in the foliage a few feet away.

En turned, confirming it wasn’t a trick of his fear, and concentrated in the general direction of the sound before huffing out a soft laugh.

“Codsworth what are you doing? Shouldn’t you be helping Marcy skin the radstag I hauled in?”

“Ah, well Mx, she told me I was only getting in her way and shooed me off to ‘polish something metal’. I tried to tell her that was a futile effort but she simply started spitting expletives at me.”

Preston snorted, nodding as Codsworth left the shadows that had hidden his form from him.

“Yeah, that sounds like Marcy. Don’t worry about it Codsworth, you can help me patrol so we can get En to get some proper sleep for once.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea mister Garvey!”

En gave a mocking scoff, hand moving from his own to press against their chest in fake offense.

“I get _plenty_ of rest thank you.”

“When’s the last time you slept more than an hour?”

En went to reply, but Codsworth cut in, his arms spinning around so he could gesture at En with his pincer-hand-thing.

“That _wasn’t_ caused because you couldn’t stay awake any longer.”

They pouted, crossing their arms and looking straight ahead at the woods instead of at Preston or Codsworth.

Preston gave a low laugh and patted their hair, noting they weren’t wearing the hat of their general uniform.

“Alright, I’ll go get some sleep, but wake me up at sunrise so I can help Jun and Mama Murphy in the garden before I set out to help Oberland.”

“You got a deal, just go get some rest,” Preston said, smiling in amusement when En stuck their tongue out at him before giving a lazy salute and walking towards one of the less destroyed homes in the old cul de sac. 

“You care an awful lot for Mx En, mister Garvey,” Codsworth noted, gaining Preston’s attention.

“Yeah well, they’ve helped the minutemen and the commonwealth quite a bit.”

“They have, but that is not entirely what I meant.”

Before Preston could ask, Codsworth took off to start the patrol route.

Looking in the direction En had taken off in, Preston sighed before nodding to himself.

Codsworth was right, but he hadn’t really expected an old prewar robot to call him out on his feelings for En.


End file.
